


I am someone else's

by Mylipsarepoison



Series: Our last dance [1]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Archie Andrews, Prom, Riverdale High School, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2020-12-22 03:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylipsarepoison/pseuds/Mylipsarepoison
Summary: A simple game a kiss can change everything in one moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How the 1x1 episode should end

A simple game a kiss can change everything in one moment.

The beautiful girl of the next door. Her ocean eyes turn into a dark green darkened.The filled with tears who run down in her pale blue dress.She was angry . She felt the rage building inside herself.

To run into her veins like poison.She was angry with Archie angry with veronica who betrayed her angry with herself.

She blasphemed cursed and throw with force the necklace She wore her neck in the pavement.She hated herself. It was her fault she never shouldn't trust Veronica.How could she be so naive? She Was in love with her.

The way she looks in her eyes every single time.It made her feel so special.Back then it have no matter what Veronica did .Because she was in love and she was willing to give everything to feel that way again.

But Veronica never loved her and never will.She was not even a good friend.For fucks sake.She was selfies.She did not show the slightest interest in anyone. What was going wrong with her? They were not lovers they were not best friend's not even simple friends.

She was sitting on the bench. When Betty saw a momentary gleam of light.It was Veronicas cars.

"Betty" yelled. She came out of the car and walked close to her. "I am so sorry" She tried to catch Bettys hand.But she shuddered. -"Please" She was desperate. She did not know what to do to make it up to her.She can't loose Betty.

Not another person in her life after the loss of her father.She dint know if her heart can take it.Betty was stare in the vacuum.  
Too afraid to look in her friend's eyes scare off what could see.

"I dont want to talk." said lost in her thoughts.  
"Betty please. Give me one change to explain myself to you."

"Why i sould do something like that ?"Betty look at her and only then Veronica saw clearly her face.She was crying.

"Because you are my best friend. You are important to me even if you dont know it.But you are Betty." So Please get in the car.

"Fine"

"look i am sorry.I never shouldn't kiss Archie.I know it was wrong and hurt your feelings." Veronica smiled softy at her.

"Hurt my feelings?. That was what happened? No Ronnie you beatreadet me. That hurt my feelings." She shoot back at her. Veronica blinks for a few moments.

"It has nothing to do with Archie. Never had."  
She was trying so hard not to start cry again. At least not in front of her .She dont deserve to see her cry.See her so vulnerable and weak. "what is this about?" Veronica was determined not leave Betty so easy.

Betty could feel her breath on her face and she wonders if V can hear the sound of her heart racing inside her chest because it's so loud in her ears

Tearing her gaze from Veronicas lips. Betty reaches out a tentative and slightly shaky hand to enderly tuck a couple strands of the black hair behind Veronica's ear.

Gently to caress and cup Veronica's cheek.When Betty was close enough, she kissed her.

Their lips were cold and chapped, but when Betty brought her hand on the back of Veronicas head and deepened the kiss, Veronica felt her whole-body fill with warmth. She kissed back and whe pull away from Betty, she was trembling.

"I am in love with you."  
V was speechless. She dosent know what to do.She was trying to process what just happen. "Betty I...i am sorry i cant.I dont feel like that for you"She looked in Veronicas eyes desperate searches for anything who could be affection comfort

"why?" But there was nothing.Nothing Betty could use to hold on to believe. To Hope for veronica that can love her back.

After a huge period of silence between them,Veronica talk again calmer this time.She said with a sigh.  
Having her look turned out in the window  
"I--i love Archie."


	2. Chapter 2

The following week after the prom, passed torturously slowly for Betty.

The atmosphere was strange. Veronica was trying to act as if the kiss between them never happened and that life go on, as for Betty she ignored her existence completely or at least she was trying.

  
It was difficult when she was in the arms of her best friend and make out with him all the time.

A few days ago they make official their relationship suddenly and in a very short time if you asking her. Especially for Archie.  
  


she was putting her notebooks in her locker ready to attend in history class where Mrs. martin was teaching a petite woman with grey hair and a strange love for Old Scottish songs.which for some unknown reason, she liked her and believed that Betty would become a great journalist.

When Archie approached her "Hey,I need to talk to you , do you have a minute? "he said rubbing his neck.

"Ok ,yeah sure"

  
"Is everything okay ? Are you alright "

  
"Yes why you believe the opposite?" answered sharply, watching his reaction carefully.

  
He startled taking a step back, She was never like that and especially not with him.Betty was ,calm composed and gentle .Something very bad should have happened he should have noticed it out earlier the signs that his friend was in pain.

  
"Betty" started unsure looking down at his feet 'its now or never'he wispered only for himself taking courage "You are my best friend"

"I know sweetie" said smiling ready to hug him.

"Wait i am not done, you can talk to me Betty about everything.The last days was difficult without you , i really missed you"

"I missed you too" he grinned from ear to ear and tucked his face into Betty’s neck.

  
````````````````````````````  
  
  
They were sitting all together in the common room laughing like everything was perfect.  
Betty couldn't help glancing at the brunette all the time.

She was suprised to catch Jughead too looking at her direction. When he realised he put his hand on her waist and kissed her gently to distract her. Maybe it was her all in her head.

Jughead cleared his troat looking unease  
"So... how all that magical love story happened? "Asked with mockingly voice  
The redhead hitt him playfully with the red pillow in the head. "It is indeed magical right baby ?" Asked him Veronica before starting to kiss him again.

The jughead made a gesture to Betty to express his disgust.The blonde as much as she wanted to laugh at the theatrical move she couldn't find in herself.

  
She run in the bathroom ofcource Veronica wouldn't care about her feelings but she hadn't even the basic dignity to not be so obvious.

"I should always chase you ?"  
Before she could react warm smooth lips met hers.  
  
  



End file.
